glee_season5not_the_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee season5(Not the reality) Wiki
Sypnosis This is a new year at McKinley and the New Directions recruit new members after the graduation of the olders(Artie,Tina,Blaine,Sam and Britanny).After have win the Nationals two years in a row,the glee club is at is top.Everybody want to be in the popular gang who is the singers. Cast Main cast Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams Matthew Morrisson as Will Shuester Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Recurring cast Special guest stars/Appearences Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Guest stars Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Lindsay Pearce as Harmony McGowell Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Michael Weisman as Kyle Harrisson Matheus Fernandes as Shawn Garcìa Aylin Bayramoglu as Victoria Sussman McKynleigh Abraham as Heather Green Charlie Lubeck as George Davis Ali Stroker as Betty Pillbury Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Dot-Marie Jones as Coach Beiste Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Heather Morris as Britanny Pearce Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford Co-stars Brad Ellis as Brad Episodes 1.Find my way After the graduation of the seniors,the New Directions are only 7.They need new voices to make the choir win again.Everybody want to be in the club consider as legend.There's just few places in the glee club.Emma want a family and ask someone of special for some advices.In spill of the fun events,the joy is not in the air at McKinley.Jake thinks that Marley cheating on him.Ryder as finally accept to rejoin the ND after the catfish story of the last year.Meanwhile,Blaine go to his first class at the NYADA and he thinks that he not good enough for that.Rachel,Santana and Kurt have finally accept him in there appartment.Kurt have always that bitter taste in the mouth.Adam to.He's jealous of Blaine.Blaine always want ask to Kurt to marry him because he's convince that he in love with him. Songs Let it be(The Beatles)Kyle Harrisson,Thrift shop(Macklemore)Stoner Brett,Just give me a reason(Pink and Nate Ruess)Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose,I knew you were trouble(Taylor Swift)Heather Green,A horse with no name(America)George Davis,Radioactive(Imagine Dragons)Blaine Anderson,Daylight(Maroon 5)Shawn Garcìa,Radio Ga Ga(Queen)Betty Pillsbury,Domino(Jessie J)New Directions 2.Kiss,kiss goodbye The New Directions are more powerful than ever because of the new members.Now twelve persons in the club,the atmosphere is electric.Because of Marley cheating on Jake in the summer,they don't talk anymore.Heather and Betty don't love each other and a new audition changes everything.That new girl want to be the shining star of the group whatever the price.Ryder had a declaration for Marley that she cannot believe.A treasure is found in the toilet room.An accident,move upside down everybody.Sue gives advices on the babies to Will and Emma. -There's no NY scenes in this episode Songs Heartless(The Fray)Jake Puckerman,Set fire to the rain(Adele)Frida Romero,Hallujah(Lionel Richie)Victoria Sussman,Perfect(Hedley)Marley Rose,Please don't leave me(P!nk)Marley Rose and the ND 3.Bitter tears The sudden death of Finn come to the ears of the NY people.The newbies didn't touch by this accident help Rachel to prepare the funerals.The ND will sing to the funerals.Cry is the only way to eject the pain.Everybody is reunited for him and the silence is heavy.Nobody want to said a stupid thing so nobody talk.The dramatic situation made everybody so sad.This event made Rachel realise that she cannot forget Finn.He is her first love and the one true.She always love him. -This episode mark the return of Rory Flanagan,Quinn Fabray,Mike Chang,Tina Cohen-Chang,Burt Hummel,Carole Hudson-Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams and Noah Puckerman Songs My heart will go on(Céline Dion)Victoria Sussman,Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang,Mad World(Gary Jules)Will Schuester and ND boys,Goodbye my lover(James Blunt)Rachel Berry,Hurt(Christina Aguilera)Quinn Fabray,When You're gone(Avril Lavigne)ND girls 4.We R who we R Will declare that Emma is pregnant and everybody is happy.He says that when everybody says the truth the life is simple.He gave an homework to the club.This homework is to say to each other one thing about ourselves.Jake:He is half-black,half-white and half-Jewish Marley:She is anorexic Kitty:She has been touch,sexually talking Wade:He consider himself like a girl Ryder:He's also been touch Joe:He had the crush on Kitty Sugar:She's asperger Betty:She's mean 'cuz she angry of her wheelchair Shawn:He think that being little cut him possibilities in the life George:He lose his twin when his born.He felt that nobody understand him Kyle:He is gay,his parents didn't know and he had the crush on someone Victoria:She want to be a cheerleader but she can't because she's Muslim Heather:She's adopted her parents leave her when she was 3 Frida:She is a little bit selfish.Meanwhile,at NY,Blaine prowl around Kurt and Adam is not happy. Songs Grenade(Bruno Mars)Joe Hart and Kitty Wilde,We are never getting back together(Taylor Swift)Kurt Hummel,Good girl gone bad(Rihanna)Frida Romero,We R who we R(Ke$ha)New Directions 5.Glory moment This year the McKinley the musical comedy will be Hairspray.The auditions are open and some of the ND taking there chances.Harmony McGowell member of the Unitards(Sectionals season 3)do her spectular and unexpected enter.She want do the comedy.The parents of Victoria didn't want her on the stage but she would do.She want to be an actresse.Artie return in this episode to help Will with the musical.The roles are: Tracy Turnblad:Harmony McGowell - Link Larkin:George Davis - Edna Turnblad:Victoria Sussman - Wilbur Turnblad:Kyle Harrisson - Penny Pingleton:Sugar Motta - Amber Von Tussle:Betty Pillbury - Velma Von Tussle:Kitty Wilde - Seaweed J. Stubbs:Jake Puckerman - Motormouth Maybelle:Heather Green -There's no NY scenes in this episode Songs Only girl in the world(Rihanna)Victoria Sussman,What the hell(Avril Lavigne)Heather Green,Summer Paradise(Simple Plan)Jake Puckerman,Secrets(One Republic)Harmony McGowell,Just a dream(Nelly)George Davis,Part of me(Katy Perry)Kitty Wilde and Sugar Motta,What if(Jason Derulo)Kyle Harrisson and Betty Pillbury. 6.Hairspray The musical now ready,the first is tomorrow.The stress of play on a stage is everywhere.Harmony and George,who play Tracy and Link,are ready to kiss eachother.Betty too(Amber Von Tussle).Tina,Blaine,Sam,Brittany,Mercedes and Puck are in the audience to watch the newbies do.Meanwhile,Rachel try to keep calm with her NYADA class and her Broadway show.Kurt try to keep his couple right but Adam still jealous of Blaine.Blaine keep his idea,and the ring he buy,in a safe place because he think he gonna marry Kurt one day.Kurt don't know a thing of the ring and the crazy idea who came with.Santana is happy with her class of dance teacher.She met a very special girl... -Mercedes Jones,Tina Cohen-Chang,Sam Evans,Brittany Pearce and Noah Puckerman return in this episode. Songs Good morning Baltimore-Harmony McGowell,Big,Blonde and Beautiful-Heather Green,Without Love-George Davis,Harmony McGowell,Sugar Motta and Jake Puckerman,You can stop the beat-Everybody. (This episode show the musical Hairspray,all the songs are from.) 7.I am a cannibal The Halloween is in the walls of McKinley.Figgins has organise a party where everybody has to be in a costume.The New Directions are in charge of the music.Harmony McGowell is now in the club cuz she like the energy of the ND.The theme of the party is"I am a cannibal".Marley go the party with her new boyfriend Ryder.She cheat on Jake in the summer with him.Kitty,her,go with Joe,her new boyfriend.Becky,who fall in love with Shawn,go with him.A costume competition decide that a carrotman win.Here's the costumes: Joe-Jesus Kitty-Tiger Marley-Gipsy Ryder-Pirate Kyle-Elvis Presley George-Murderer Heather-Cowgirl Becky-Snow White Shawn-Happy Dwarf Jake-Rapper Sugar-Baby Harmony-Princess Frida-Maid Betty-Bee Will-Vancacionner Emma-Minnie Mouse.At NY,Rachel,Kurt,Blaine and Santana go together to a party that Isabelle Wright organise. -Isabelle Wright return in this episode. Songs Right now(Rihanna ft. David Guetta)Frida Romero and George Davis,When I was your man(Bruno Mars)Jake Puckerman,Cannibal(Ke$ha)Kitty Wilde,Marley Rose,Betty Pillsbury and Sugar Motta,Eye of the Tiger(Survivor)Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson,Loud(R5)Ryder Lynn and Joe Hart. 8.Dream on It's time for the sectionals for the ND.They gonna be against the Warblers and the Unitards,the old group of Harmony.Marley want a solo but Mr.Schuester don't want 'cuz he said that is time for new voices.The Warblers are not considerate like big rivals because of the scandal of last year so the ND are confidents.Victoria want more than anything being in the cheerleaders so Kitty help her to convince Sue to let her enter in the team.Emma had a problem and everybody is worried.She discover that she would have twins!The new leader of the Unitards,Paul Fuelly,enter in a rude competition with Harmony and want her to return with them.She don't go because she love too much the ND.The ND and the Warblers think that Paul is too old to be at high school and they build a new alliance to find whats wrong with them. -The Warblers and the Unitards return in this episode. -The new leader of the Unitards is play by Ellington Ratliff. -There's no NY scene in this episode. Songs I'm not living on a cloud(Original song)Marley Rose and Victoria Sussman,The world is ours(Eleven past one)Jeff(Riker Lynch)with the Warblers,One more night(Maroon 5)Hunter Clarington with the Warblers,Addicted to love(Robert Palmer)Paul Fuelly and the Unitards,Coconut tree(Mohombi ft. Nicole Scherzinger)George Davis and Victoria Sussman,Here I go again(Whitesnake)New Directions boys,Shut up and dance(Victoria Duffield)New Directions girls. 9.Christmas is coming It's christmas time!The New Directions organise a Christmas party and invite the Warblers.They want thanks them for their help.Together,they catch Paul Fuelly who was 21 and in the Unitards.The ND and the Warblers put their alliance official and promise themselves to always help each other.The groups mix themselves and some person fall in love.Kyle thinks he's ready to tell his parents that is gay and everybody support him.Meanwhile,in NY,Rachel,Kurt,Blaine and Santana celebrate Christmas/Hannukah to their apartment with Adam.The tension and the jalousy is high between Blaine and Adam. Songs Mistletoe(Justin Bieber)Nick(Curt Mega)and the Warblers,Ave Maria(Franz Schubert)Heather Green and the ND,Frosty the snowman(Walter E. Rollins)Blaine Anderson,Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry and Adam Crawford,Christmas is coming(R5)New Directions and Warblers. 10.A good occasion for singing The Regionals are close and the New Directions need money.They have the briliant idea to organise a concert-benefice at the Breadstix.When they heard that the famous singer of Miami,Austin Moon,was in Ohio for his tour,they ask him to perform to their concert and he accept!With him,the ND was sure that they can have enough money for the Regionals.So the homework of the week was to practice songs for the concert and Mr. Schuester invite Austin,Ally,Trish and Dez to join them.Meanwhile,at NY,Rachel and Blaine enter to their new semester to NYADA and have to convince Kurt to continue because he think that he isn't good enough for Broadway.Kyle tell to his parents that he's gay and they said that they already know.He's dating Sebastian of the Warblers.Harmony and Hunter of the Warblers are a couple. -Ross Lynch,Laura Marano,Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy of Austin & Ally play in this episode in their roles of the other show. Songs A Billion Hits(Austin&Ally)Austin Moon,Chasing the Sun(The Wanted)Shawn Garcìa and the ND boys,Fireflies(Owl City)Betty Pillbury,Heather Green and the ND girls, Not a love song(Austin&Ally)Austin Moon, All About the girl(R5)Ryder Lynn,The me that you don't see(Austin&Ally)Ally Dawson, One Thing(One Direction)ND boys and Austin and Dez,ADN(Little Mix)ND girls and Trish and Ally 11.NY time Category:Browse Category:Recurring cast